A New Start
by DeliverUsFromEvil
Summary: Basically, when Edward left Bella, Bella escaped to England for a new life. There she met young Mr. Malfoy, and she fell for him. Rated T for some mature content. Please Note.. In this fic, Draco's personality is the opposite to the original character.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Summary – Basically, when Edward left Bella, Bella escaped to England for a new life. There she met young Mr. Malfoy, and she fell for him.

Bella sat on the plane, the long flight to Brighty tiring her out. She ran a hand through her hair going over the past few days… And Edward. The name brought a fresh wave of emotion over her, and brought tears to her eyes, but she shrugged it off. She –would- not think of Edward Cullen again, ever. He was now her past, England and whatever it held was her future. Nor would she think of Charlie, who she left a brief scribbled note, explaining where she'd gone, why she'd gone and not to panic, and that she loved him.

She fought back the tears that had threatened to overcome her since she boarded the plane in Seattle. She would not let even one tear leak out. She would be strong. She had to be. She thought of Jacob. She hadn't even said goodbye to him. Her heart sunk as she realized she may never see her best friend again.

As the plane landed Bella looked out the window, in true British fashion it was raining. Bella sighed, knowing this would be the perfect place for … him. But she pushed that thought from her head before it had chance to manipulate her thoughts and push her into a deep depression. She walked off the plane pulling her hood up over her hair, and rubbed her eyes. It felt good to finally walk again after sitting on the plane for so long. She walked into the airport and searched for her bag. She found quickly, grabbing it she headed out of the terminal, and waited for a taxi to pull up that no one piled into.

She opened the cab door, the driver looking at her curiously.

"Drive me anywhere," she said. The driver raised his eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared up his thick mop of wavy, dark hair.

"Okay, love," he said, noting her accent, making him even more curious of her, he tried to make conversation. "American, huh?" Bella stared out the window, oblivious to the cabbie speaking. He nodded and looked out the windshield deciding it was better not to talk to her.

He dropped her off out side the nearest hotel, she took her purse out. "Don't worry about it love, I've got this covered." Bella frowned but shrugged, she walked into the hotel, her bag hitting her leg. She checked in, and walked up the stairs to her room; she dumped the bag on the floor, and nearly ran to the bed. She jumped on it immediately and snuggled up to the duvet, breathing in the unfamiliar scent, she fell fast asleep, fully clothed.

When she woke the next morning, the sun was blaring through the flimsy curtain, and there was shouting outside her door. She frowned, yawning; she got out of bed to whine at whoever was making the noise. She pulled open the door, ready to kick off, when she looked up at a tall blonde man, who had his arms raised as if to knock on the door. She looked at him.

"Hello, I'm here to apologise for the noise..." Bella scowled. "But it seems I was slightly late," the man said. He put his hand down. "Err...Draco Malfoy." Bella raised a eyebrow.

"Bella Swan," she said, as he offered her his hand, she shook it, feeling self conscious.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Swan," Draco smiled dazzlingly. Bella grabbed onto the door frame, feeling slightly dizzy. Draco smirked.

"I see I woke you up," he looked at her bed hair. "I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from your plans. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to come to me. Room 111," he smiled again. "You should feel lucky, Miss. Swan. I only give pretty girls an open invitation to my room." He grinned. "I will see you soon, I hope?" He wandered back down to his room, and as he reached his door, turned to wink at Bella, and walked into his room.

Bella smiled to herself, closing the door. He seemed... Nice. She sat on the bed, and yawned again, looking at the clock, she saw it was 6.30 am. Her eyes widened, falling back on the bed, she fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter 2

Bella walked down the corridor and knocked on Draco's door. She wondered if he was genuine with his offer. He answered the door almost immediately.

"Bella!" He pulled her into his room, leaving Bella stunned and standing in his large suite. She laughed nervously, picking at her nails.

"This doesn't normally happen to you, does it?" Draco looked at Bella, his eyes drinking her in. She shook her head, slowly turning a deep red as she noticed his eyes appraising her. He grinned and pointed to the sofa.

"Do take a seat," he said, walking away from her and taking a seat himself. Bella perched on the end of the couch, turning her body to face him. Again, she caught him looking at her, her cheeks flushed deeper. He grinned.

"Tell me about your self, Miss. Swan," Draco grinned, looking at Bella, his eyes running over her cheeks taking in the deep blush.

"Well..." Bella started, "I lived in Forks, in Washington America. I needed a new start, so I left. And here I am," she smiled slightly. Draco watched her, unsatisfied with her reply.

"I'm sure there's' more to you, why won't you tell me?" He moved closer to her, looking into her eyes. Bella looked down, avoiding eye contact. She smiled slightly.

"What more would you like to know?"

"Everything... I want to know everything about you Miss. Swan." Bella was putty in his hands, she told him everything, from Charlie, to the real reason she left. He took it all in, amazed by her talking. He got lost in the rhythmic patterns of her voice, the tone, how melodic it was. He looked at her, she stopped talking.

"I'm sorry," she looked at her hands, "once I started, I couldn't stop." Draco laughed lightly.

"Don't apologise Bella, I was enjoying listening to you speak, you talk of your home with such... passion and depth." Bella shrugged, too embarrassed to continue speaking. Draco leaned forward, his breath tickling her face. Her breath hitched getting caught in her throat as she watched him with cautious eyes. He leaned closer, inches away from her. She could smell the peppermint on his breath, and was grateful for brushing her teeth before she left her room. He breathed on her purposely, listening to her breathing speed up, he smirked. He brushed his lips against hers, she sat still, unsure of how to react. Draco pulled away, and looked at her.

"Too soon?" Draco asked, as Bella nodded slowly. "I'm sorry," he continued.

It's okay, don't worry about it," she smiled. Draco smiled back, moving closer to her again, leaving a small gap between them. Bella thought for a moment, biting hard on the inside of her lip, and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his, crushing them slightly. He responded enthusiastically, his hand tangling in her hair. She pulled back, and smiled at him, chewing on the inside of her lip.

Draco looked at her, "I wasn't quite finished," he whispered, "come back." He gently pulled her face to him, putting his lips on hers again; she moved closer to him, she was now practically sitting on his lap. But he didn't seem to mind, he was too involved in the kiss, his mind wasn't working properly, he pulled back reluctantly, and breathed in. Bella looked at him, breathing heavily, she felt dizzy again. But this time it was from a lack of breathing. Draco grinned at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She didn't want him to move away from her. She knotted her hand in his hair.

"Don't wanna let me go, huh?" Draco winked.

"Not yet," Bella grinned. Draco smirked, but didn;t say a word, he looked to the bed. Bella followed his gaze and bit her lip. He looked at her lip and into her eyes curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm a...a... you know..." Bella raised her eyebrow. Draco nodded.

"A virgin? Bella nodded, looking away. "If you want... I could change that." Draco smirked. Bella flared up.

"I'm not going to jump into bed with you when I've just met you! Don't be ridiculous!" She slid away from him crossing her arms. Draco chuckled to himself, earning a glare from Bella, she pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry," Draco finally said, "I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at her, her face was still stony and her eyes were fixed on the carpet. "Bella, did you hear me? I apologise."

Her face slowly softened and she sighed heavily through her nose. "I'm sorry too... I just don't want to seem like I'm desperate by jumping straight into bed with you, when I've known you for 5 minutes."

Her looked at her and nodded, "I understand.."

"It doesn't mean I don't want too. Because... I do... Just...Not yet." She moved closer to him again, her temper cooling. Draco pressed his lips to hers briefly, but Bella held on, her kiss becoming an urgent need. Again, she tangled her hand in his hair, to pull his face closer and she nibbled on his bottom lip. Draco moaned slightly enjoying the feel of her teeth on the tender skin of his lips. He groaned, and pulled her onto his lap, his own need for her apparent. She smirked against his lips, and yanked at his shirt, her earlier argument thrown out the window, as she got lost in the heat of the moment. Draco grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss briefly before crushing his lips to hers once more. She undid her top, her fingers trembling slightly. Draco's clearly expert hands, gently pulled her hands away, and pulled her top off in one swift moment. He gazed at the exposed skin of her throat, chest and stomach. He smiled, and kissed her neck, and collarbone. Bella moaned, surprising herself, after only careful kisses with Edward, this was a new world to her. She was unsure of how to proceed. But it was okay, Draco knew exactly what he was doing. They weren't going to make it to the bed...


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

But it was okay, Draco knew exactly what he was doing. They weren't going to make it to the bed...

Chapter 3

Bella sat up from the couch; Draco's legs sprawled over her as he slept. Her hair was tangled, and she was sore. She looked at Draco's back; it was scratched and bruised from her nails. She smiled to herself, but also felt disgusted. She hardly knew this guy yet she'd just had sex with him... Several times. Even as she thought about it, she lightly flushed. "He didn't even use a ... Oh hell." She thought to herself, as she carefully moved the legs of the sleeping Draco, and went to look for the shower.

She stepped under the falling water; as it pelted her bare skin, her muscles relaxed. She searched for the shower gel, but only found an empty bottle. She sighed. Her shower gel was in her room. She frowned and decided when she got back to her room; she would shower again, this time carefully washing every inch of her. She smiled, and she would wash her hair with her favourite shampoo, the one with the strawberry scent. As soon as her plans were made, two pale arms wrapped around her. Draco stepped into the shower sleepily.

"Looks like we had a similar idea," he grinned, placing a small kiss on her head.

"How's your back?" Bella asked, turning him around to look at the scratches

"Scratches? What scratches?" Draco ran his hand over his back, and winced slightly. "Those scratches." He laughed. "Its sore, but I'll heal... How are you?"

"Sore," Bella nodded. "But I feel good." She smiled. Draco looked at her.

"Ready for round 2?" He winked, laughing at the look on Bella's face, which was of disbelief. "I joke, I joke. Don't worry, I'll let you heal slightly first." He grinned at her. She looked at him, and smiled, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest, and pulled them both under the flow of water. Draco grinned, and pulled as a face as the water hit the newly healed scratches. His change of face didn't get past Bella, who bit her lip, worried she'd hurt him more than he said. He laughed at her expression.

"Bella, don't worry, love, all scratches sting when they first get put under water," he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. Bella rolled her eyes, putting her head back of his chest, her hair sticking to his wet skin. Draco trailed his hands down Bella's spine, sending shivers through her that she tried to ignore, and failed; she pushed her hips against him, the only reaction her mind thought suitable. Draco grinned immediately, his fingers never ceasing to stop moving, he took one hand under Bella's chin and pulled her face to his, kissing her gently.

There was a small knock at the door. Draco pulled away from Bella's lips.

"Come back later, thanks." Draco called, before putting his lips to hers again, and kissing her deeply.

"I need to see Bella," a bell like voice replied. A voice that made Bella gasp as she heard it. She knew who it was behind that door. She pulled away and looked at Draco.

"It's Edward. I'm not here," she mouthed. Her eyes flickering anxiously to the door. He nodded, turning the shower off, and handing her a fluffy white towel. He took one for himself, and gave a half-hearted smile to Bella before walking to the door, leaving her in the shower cubicle, wrapped in the towel. She heard the door open, and the bell like voice talking.

"Where is she? Why was she here?" The voice demanded. It sounded angry, and determined to know the truth. Bella flinched when she it growl lowly at Draco. She felt sorry for him, having to deal with Edward, when he was her problem. She should be dealing with him, not Draco.

"She was here because I invited her. She left to go out a few hours ago I believe. Don't ask me where she went. I don't know." Draco replied, his voice icy. He made swift movements to close the door, but Edward barred it with his foot.

"_I know she is still here!_" Edward practically roared at Draco, Bella flinched again, almost slipping on the wet tiles of the shower. She cursed under her breath. That was all it needed. Edward barged past Draco.

"Hey! You can't just _walk into_ _my room!_" Draco yelled. But Edward ignored him, walking into the bathroom, and pulling back the shower curtain, revealing a very wet haired, towelled Bella. She smiled weakly.

"Hello Edward." She hitched the towel farther up herself, insuring nothing could be seen. Edward's pitch black eyes widened in shock and slight disgust. Bella swore they turned a darker black as Edward took in the scene, his quick mind piecing everything together. He was stunned and speechless. Behind him, Draco stood with.. _Was that a stick? _Pointed at his back. Bella looked at Draco confused, and Draco's lips twitched, pulling into a smirk.

"You know I could do it Cullen."

Edward whipped around, staring at Draco.

"I don't deny you probably could. Do it Malfoy. You've taken the very thing I strived to live for, why not take my existence too."

Bella was incredibly confused. What was going on? What was Draco doing with a stick pointing at Edward's face?

Draco glanced at Bella, who pulled a face, as she tried to work out this situation, and find an explanation.

"I'm a wizard Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter 4

Bella jaw dropped.

"Wizard?" she squeaked. Edward chuckled at her reaction. She glared at him. He was so taken aback from the look she gave him, he immediately stopped, his face becoming stony and ridged. She looked at Draco, silently demanding an explanation.

"It was better if you didn't know. But when this..." He struggled for a word to describe Edward, so just pointed his wand at him, "barged in here, I worried for you, so here we are." Bella was speechless. "You have to believe me, I was going to tell you. But not yet. I didn't want it to change your opinion of me. When he leaves... which he was just thinking of doing. I will tell you everything. I promise."

She still couldn't speak, but nodded. Edward dared to glance at her.

"Wait... Let me speak." Edward said. "She has a right to know why I came here. I realised when I left, I broke your heart. I understand why you left, but please Bella, come back with me. Come back to Forks. Your father misses you... Your mother too. Come home Bella." Edward looked at her pleadingly.

Bella spoke for he first time, after taking everything in. "No. You hurt me badly. I can't risk that again Edward. And as for Charlie... He knows I'm safe, so does my mother. Forks holds to many bad memories for me... Now you can leave. Goodbye Edward." She looked at him, he could tell from her face, she was serious. He nodded.

"Bye Bella." He whispered, glaring at Draco, who stood with a smug grin on his face. Edward left swiftly, but if Bella knew Edward at all, this wasn't over. He wasn't going to leave just yet. He was going to keep trying. Edward didn't take things lying down... He was persistent. Draco looked at Bella, he threw his wand through the bathroom door, onto the bed. He walked towards her, his arms open, and embraced her.

"He won't stop. He's going to keep trying.. He's going to try make me go back." Bella choked. "I don't want to go back. I'm happy here."

Draco stroked her damp hair. "I won't let him take you," he whispered, pulling her gently out the shower, he walked with her to the bedroom, and sat her down on the bed. She eyed the wand cautiously.

"I said I would tell you about myself. And I will," Draco took a deep breath, "I was born to a very wealthy, very rich, and very dark pureblood wizard family. My mother and father both raised me to believe in blood purity, and as a pureblood, I was told I was better than other wizards, because the pure families were so few. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry when I was 11. I was sorted into Slytherin, I will talk about the houses soon," he added when Bella looked confused, and he started to pace, "I was evil. And taunted any student who I deemed as unworthy to be in the school, again because of their blood status. I was a bully, but I didn't care. After the Dark Lord was defeated in my final year at Hogwarts, I strived to live a better life, and not be imprisoned like my father. I moved away from my family home, got a job and started to build my life again. I tried to be nicer, and instead of attacking innocent Mug.. Non-magical people, I started to befriend them, pretending I was one of them. But your _friend _realised what I was. And now you know everything."

Bella was silent. Her eyes wide in amazement as she absorbed everything. She frowned slightly. "Dark Lord?"

"Yes... But the less said about him, the better."

Bella nodded.

"Can you take me as who I am? The real me? Or do you want to turn your back and leave? I will understand whatever you choose to do."

Bella was again silent, and she looked at him, his grey eyes piercing into her dark brown ones. She couldn't leave him... Could she?

"I want to stay. I can deal with this," her lips tugged up into a slight smile, and she stood up. "Thank you for telling me." Draco nodded, surprised at how well she was taking this. It shocked him, but he shrugged it off. He could see Bella being a major factor in his future, and now she knew everything, he didn't have to have any secrets from her, and he was glad. He could see himself eventually loving her. His whole future know flashed in front of his eyes. Bella watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm going to get some cleans clothes. Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?"

Draco crashed back to Earth, and shook his head. "I'll come with you." After Bella's worries of Edward not giving up, he was not letting her out of his sight, until he was sure he had gone back to Forks...Without Bella. She walked to the door, stopping to scoop up her clothes from the previous day, opened the door, and padded down the silent corridor in her towel, with Draco following behind her, also in his towel. Bella was grateful that no one knew her here. If this had happened in Forks, everyone would know. The rumours would be rife. She walked to her door, pulling her key out of yesterday's jeans, and opened it.

"Let me go in first," Draco suggested. Bella looked at him, but moved away from the door, Draco sidestepped her, his hand brushing her arm momentarily, and pushed the door open. He scanned the room as he walked in. No sign of Edward. She followed, dropping her clothes on the armchair in the corner of the room, as she closed the door. Draco wandered around the room, as Bella grabbed some fresh clothes, and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute," she smiled at him as she passed him. He sat on the edge of the bed, still scanning the room.

A loud 'bang' came from the bathroom. Draco's head snapped in the direction of the sound. "Bella?" he called.

"I'm okay!" Bella replied quickly, no way she was letting him now how clumsy she was. She'd stood on her jeans as she tried to pull them on, and fell into the door. She smiled slyly to herself, and got dressed, brushing her teeth thoroughly. Draco laughed silently, knowing she'd probably fallen. He lay back on the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

"Put some clothes on will you." A voice whispered, Draco sat up, looking around, but couldn't see anyone. The voice laughed, gradually quietening as though it was caught on the wind. He lay back down, closing his eyes.

Bella came out the bathroom, grinning at how comfortable Draco looked. She sat next to him. Her fingers tracing the contours of his chest. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Bella loved being able to touch his warm skin, hear his heart beating. She thought she'd had it all with Edward, but this was completely different. Even though he was a wizard, and she wasn't. Even though they came from two different worlds. Even though she'd only just met him. She thought the time she'd spent with him was perfect. This wasn't about anything long-lasting just yet, although she did hope it could be, this was about living in the moment... And enjoying it. Which she was. Her fingers still slowly creating patterns on Draco's skin, she lay on her side next to him, watching him as he drifted of to sleep, warm and comfortable, her fingers never stopping but gradually becoming slower, she too closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

(Please let me know if you think I should continue with this fic. :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

(Before I start this chapter, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name … I love your reviews of this! But try not to fall of your bed again, I don't want my writing to cause any injuries :P And to all the reviewers of this fic, THANK YOU! Your reviews are really helpful in helping me decide what is good and what isn't. I appreciate it so much. So huge thank yous to you guys! xD!)

Chapter 5

Bella woke up, sitting up suddenly, Draco still fast asleep next to her. She rubbed her hand across her face, she was clammy and breathing heavily. She'd had a nightmare. But unlike any other. Edward had been in her nightmare, trying to win her back, and Draco had intervened, and Edward and Draco had fought, until Draco was on death's door, his already pale face, was ghostly white.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Edward," Bella mumbled. She opened the door, and there he stood. Edward looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Draco, and frowned.

"Can I come in?"

Bella looked over her shoulder towards Draco, still sound asleep. "Now maybe isn't the best time…"

"Ah, yes. I understand. I will come back when he's gone."

Bella nodded, wishing she wasn't caught up in the middle of all this. Edward turned on his heel and walked down the corridor, turning to give a Bella a small smile as he reached the lift. Bella shut the door quietly once Edward had left, turning to look at Draco again. He looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself, and hunted for her shower things.

She carried them into the bathroom, and placed them in the edge of the bath. She filled it with hot water and bubbles. She needed a relaxing bath this time, the days events were starting to take a toll on her. She stripped her clothes off, dropping them into a heap in the corner, and climbed into the bath. The hot water scalded her legs slightly, and she flinched, but she continued to lower herself in, slowly. She lay back, the water unraveling the knotted muscles in her back and neck, allowing her to relax. She began to wash herself, being as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Draco up. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo, and washed her hair slowly, taking time to make sure each and every strand was covered. She washed it out, unable to stop the loud splashing as she did. She frowned and played with bubbles surrounding her.

As she bathed she mulled over what both Edward and Draco had said. She felt as though she was being made to pick a side. It was either Edward or Draco. On one side, she still held feelings for Edward, of course she did. But _he _left _her. _ How could she trust him not to repeat his actions? He would always have a place in her heart, but she couldn't trust him again. She had given herself completely to him. She had loved him and he had broken her. Draco, may not have told her everything, but he did it with reason, she understood that. He wasn't forcing anything on her, she was making decisions herself, and he went along with them… Because he wants her to be happy. He came to her room with her.. Because he wants her safe… He was putting himself in danger, for her sake.

She got out the bath, wrapping herself in yet another towel, and went back to the bedroom. Draco was awake, and now dressed. He took in her rat-tailed hair and wet appearance, he pursed his lips. She looked at him inquisitive, wondering about the expression on his face.

"I'm going to get dressed," Bella announced, turning to head back to the bathroom. But Draco was quicker than her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled into her neck.

"But I like what you're wearing now." He murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her throat. She involuntarily shivered.

"You're cold." Draco let go of her, and turned to find her bag, pulling out a tatty t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He raised a brow. "You wear these to bed?" He dangled them in front of her, and watched with amusement as Bella's cheeks flushed lightly. She grabbed them from him, and walked into the bathroom to change.

He grinned at her as she came back out carrying the bundle of the clothes from earlier and a towel. She looked straight through him, in a world of her own. She was still trying to decide what to do about Edward… How she could get him to leave without hurting him more.

She climbed onto the bed, Draco watched her, wondering what was going through her head. He sat next to her, his hand creeping up the back of her top, along her spine. She looked at him, and smiled, tying her hair up. Draco put one around her, pulling her to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking his hand out from under her top and rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just in a world of my own." She leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, and looking up at him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm fine, just worrying about you."

Bella looked at him confused. "You're worried…About me? Why?"

"Because you are taking my being a wizard so well… I'm half expecting you to do a runner about now," he chuckled.

Bella shrugged, "I'm good with weird," she grinned.

"You are," he agreed, smiling. "Stay here, I'm going to get something." He slid out from under Bella, and walked to the door. "I'll be back before you know it." He winked and left the room.

Bella grinned to herself, lying on her back looking at the ceiling. Edward's head appeared over the top of her, and grinned down at her. She sat up, in alarm.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" she hissed. "He's not going to be long… He's only gone to get something."

"Okay. I will make this brief. I love you Isabella Swan. More than anything. It took you leaving to make me realize. I'm sorry I hurt you. If you come back to me, I promise I will never hurt you again. You have my word." Edward's butterscotch eyes burnt into hers. He'd obviously fed since their last run-in.

"I…I can't Edward. I'm sorry. You hurt me too much."

Edward's angel face turned dark and meaning. "I w_ill not leave without you Bella._ I will fight to get you back. "


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Edward's angel face turned dark and meaning. "I w_ill not leave without you Bella._ I will fight to get you back. "

Chapter 6

Bella stared at him.

"He's coming back… I will see you soon." He kissed her forehead, and left, he was gone in a heartbeat, moving faster than Bella's eyes could keep up with. Draco walked back into the room, taking in the startled expression on Bella's face. He dropped the things he was carrying in his arms on the bed, and went to her.

"Bella... Are you okay?" he spoke gently, his hand rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

She looked at him, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm fine… What did you bring?' She looked to the bed.

"Well..I thought since it's raining…" Bella looked at the window, and frowned, she hadn't noticed the weather. "I thought we could have a picnic… In here." Draco smiled, whilst Bella looked at him.

"Picnic… In here?" Draco nodded. "If you don't want too… Then we could do something else…"

"Oh…No…I want to." Bella grinned at him, walking over to the bed and looking at the food products he'd bought. There was a French loaf, sliced meat, tomatoes, and some fruit. She picked up an apple, her mind travelling back to Edward and herself in the cafeteria at Forks High School. She sighed, it seemed so far away now, another life. She bit her lip, putting the apple back down. Draco watched her with curiosity filling his eyes, almost to a point that it overflowed his face, but he didn't say a word.

He knew she was going through a break up with someone she clearly cared a lot about. He understood. He himself was going through a traumatic break up. He had loved her, and she broke his heart, the curiosity in his eyes was replaced by heart felt tears. He made himself think of her name, Astoria. He had been in love with her for years; ever since she started Hogwarts, all those years ago. He had known her sister Daphne, who had been in his year. Astoria had cheated on him, and he'd found out. He had been emotionally crushed. He looked at Bella, who was staring at the wall, the apple in her hand once more, this girl was his escape. She could make him feel better, make him feel whole again. That's what he wanted… What he needed. She didn't need to know his true reasons for letting her so close to him. As long as she was happy, living in her little perfect world, with him at her side, she didn't need to know.

As he watched, Bells slowly brought the apple to her lips, still in her own world, and absentmindedly bit down on it. He smiled as he looked at her. Yes, she was perfect. Bella turned to look at him.

"I…I can't do this. I can't be this person that you think I am… I…I…Want you to leave… Please."

Draco blinked in shock. Was she really saying this? Did she really mean it? One look at her face told him she did. He nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Draco walked to the door; he pulled it open, and turned around to take one more look at the girl he was willing to use.

"Bye Bella." He walked out the door, his head held high, but his nerves in tatters.

As soon as Draco had left, Edward bounded through the door, picking Bella up, and kissing her.

"I knew you'd choose me." He smiled Bella's favourite crooked smile. She looked up at him, her face emotionless.

"I didn't choose you. I don't want either of you. I want you, Edward, to get out and leave me alone." Her calm tone shocked not only Edward, but herself. How was she handling this so calmly? She was sending her first love away, and turning her back on the person who could make her better.

In her daydream, Bella had come to the conclusion, that she needed neither of them. She could handle everything by herself. And if she did ever want someone, as a lover, a friend, someone she could trust, it certainly wouldn't be a vampire, or a wizard. She had fallen twice for their perfect appearances, and not the true person they really were.

Edward was competitive, and arrogant. He didn't like people having what he didn't...And Bella could no longer cope with that. She'd left Forks to get away from him, and the memories of him, but he'd followed her...She couldn't live a normal life, because Edward would be following after her.

Draco...Well, he was dark...dangerous. She'd seen how he reacted to Edward...What if she did something he disliked? Would he turn on her? She didn't know, and she certainly wasn't sticking around to find out.

Edward stood speechless, and promptly stormed out the room, muttering under his breath. Bella sighed deeply, she was alone... Finally. She could breath. Be herself. And she'd never felt better.

The End


End file.
